


Save you

by Erzs



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo te salvo? ¿Como te libero? Detrás de esa cortina, espera un mundo oscuro. Si no puedo hacer que me dejes ¿Cómo te salvo de mi?</p>
<p>Songfic: Save you - Emilie Autumn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save you

Ambos están en el techo de uno de los edificios más altos de la gran manzana. Peter se ha quitado la máscara y la manera en que el viento a esa altura mece las finas hebras en su cabello es simplemente criminal. Y en momentos así es cuando Wade se pregunta ¿Cómo demonios un chico tan atractivo como ese se había convertido en su pareja? Peter era simplemente perfecto, estudiante modelo, un sobrino amoroso, un amigo siempre fiel en las buenas y en las malas, un novio súper sensual y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, uno de los héroes más amados del país.

¿Y él? Él era un mercenario, un asesino y por si eso no fuera poco un lunático. ¿A cuánta gente había asesinado? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Y claro, Peter sabía todo ¿Cómo es que no había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Sabía que el arácnido era capaz de salir con quien quisiera, he incluso había salido con varias chicas antes, chicas bellas, inteligentes, chicas con corazones de oro. ¿Cómo había pasado de eso a abrazarlo a él? De acunarlo en sus brazos, de estar a su lado y prometerle que todo estaría bien, cuando las pesadillas lo acorralaban por las noches. Pesadillas de su pasado, de cosas que no podía negar, del proyecto arma X, de las miles de torturas que había sufrido. Como si el maldito recordatorio de su rostro no fuera suficiente.

Y además de todo el constante recuerdo de que nunca ha podido conservar una maldita relación sin arruinarla lo acosaba. Y con arruinar no se refería solo a la relación, cualquier chica que tuviera el valor de salir con el terminaba jodida, hecha pedazos por sus propias manos.Aun cuando al principio había prometido amor, aun cuando había tratado de sacar su lado más dulce con ellas.

Sabía que era una bomba de tiempo, que lentamente seguiría ese oscuro camino, y esta vez arrastraría a Peter en él. Cada vez que miraba esos irresistibles ojos almendrados no podía evitar pensar en esto. Y no quería, obvio que no quería, él era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, lo mejor desde que había sido transformado en esta especie de monstruo.

“Yo me he enfrentado a monstruos, Wade, y tú no eres uno de ellos”.

¿Cómo decirle que las creaturas de la oscuridad no solo se refieren a la noche, sino la oscuridad en el alma? ¿Qué los villanos que salen de noche no es lo único que hay que temer?

Y se preguntaba ¿Cómo salvarlo? ¿Cómo apartarlo lo suficiente para que viera la fotografía completa? Hacerle saber que no pertenecía a su lado, a él que ha conocido todos sus errores, sus temores, la sangre en sus manos... Y aun así era capaz de sostenerlas, de caminar junto a él y llamarlo su novio… ¿Cómo decirle que ya no tenía salvación? Que mil y un personas ya habían tratado de ayudarlo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Por eso mismo tenía que liberarlo de la maldición que era estar con él... Sin importar el dolor que le causara separarse de él, sin importar lo mucho que le extrañara y lo mal que se sentiría por herir a quien amaba.

—¿Wade? Has estado muy callado, y eso no es usual ¿Estas bien?

Incluso en momentos así se preocupaba por él. Era el momento perfecto, decirle todo y simplemente terminar.

—Verás Pete, yo... ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Te parece ir por Chimichangas?

Lo vio asentir suavemente, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo su ser. Sabía que era un error, que tarde o temprano ambos se darían cuenta de ello, pero mientras tanto se aseguraría de disfrutar todos y cada uno de esos detalles juntos. Así fuera un día, un mes, un año o más lo aprovecharía. Mientras el tiempo lo permitiera

**Author's Note:**

> Se que debería actualizar mis fics, pero me encontre con un concurso de One-shots Spideypool y no me resistí. 
> 
> Quedo medio depresivo, porque siempre me ha gustado resaltar que Wade no es solo locura e idioteces. Ha sufrido tanto, y realmente a llegado a la depresión tantas veces, incluso a tratado de suicidarse. Amo al Deadpool loco, si. Pero extraño cuando ponían sus momentos en verdad serios y drámaticos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Y eso... Espero les haya gustado  
> [Cancion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFmLCYmq0x%0A)
> 
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
